There's a Tropical Storm Coming Through!
by Kylrane
Summary: It seems as if the WWE's resident superhero has been slacking off in the eyes of a vigilante. The Hurricane thinks there's room for a sidekick. But is it the Hurricane himself who needs some extra guidance? Reviews, please!!


Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, am not Vince McMahon and I do not own the WWE. So go find someone else to sue.  
  
AHH! This idea came from...well...a late night when I couldn't sleep and all I could think about was the next chapter for my story, "Until Daddy Comes Back" which featured the Hurricane. It's all in good fun, now. Don't take me seriously, and I know this stuff ain't real. This might suck, so if you've got any suggestions, go ahead and leave it in a review. I don't mind.  
  
***********************************  
  
The Story Begins...  
  
Hurricane wasn't looking good at all. He was on the wrong side of a brutal ass kicking, not to mention his hair was sticking out everywhere. Breathing was already hard for him, but The Rock just HAD to go and kick him while he was down, didn't he? 'Pull yourself together, Hurricane!' he thought to himself, struggling to get up. The Rock was in postion to give the superhero a Rock Bottom, and although fans doubted that Hurricane was aware of it, the green haired wrestler was. He had Hurrisenses for a reason. And those Hurrisenses told him something other than that he was going to get plummeted to the ground if he turned around. His Hurrisenses told him to stay down. Something, or better yet, someone, was happening. His hair prickled on the back of his head when fate was about to take a twist.  
  
"Hey!! Look at that!!" Jerry "The King" Lawler cried from the announcer's desk. The crowd's attention turned to a small figure dressed in tropical colors rushing to the ring. It seemed to be a she, but no one knew her identity. She wore a sparkling orangey-red mask.  
  
"Who's that? I don't think we've seen someone like this before! And what is she doing ringside?" JR asked his broadcast colleague. The girl hopped onto the ring apron and distracted The Rock, who approached her, amused.  
  
"You get lost on the way to a masquerade party, missy??" he asked, staring at her. The masked girl stuck her tongue out at The Scorpion King, but edged away from The Rock. Hurricane started to gather his strength, and used the ropes on the opposite side of the ring to pull himself up. He had absolutely no idea who this person was, but this was an opportunity. He just wasn't going to let it go.  
  
The girl eyed Hurricane, and stalled a little bit longer. "Evil does not prevail, Citizen Rock. Neither does cowardice and hypocrisy. You cannot hide from justice forever."  
  
The Rock chuckled at the girl's words. "Ooh, you passed a vocabulary test? And what's with the big justice speech, huh? What, you some superhero? Like that chump?" The Rock turned to look at Hurricane, but was chokeslammed. The girl dropped down to the mats as the referee counted the 1-2-3. Thanks to some mystery person, Hurricane had won a match over The Great One. Hurricane had his hand raised in victory, but his Hurrisenses told him what others were only beginning to realize.  
  
"She's gone, JR, she's gone!!" King exclaimed.  
  
"I wonder who that was, and where she went." JR said.  
  
***********************************  
  
After the match, Hurricane made his way back to the mid carder's locker room. For the most part, it was empty, except for Jeff Hardy, who looked as if he was sleeping against the wall. However, the superhero knew otherwise. "Citizen Hardy."  
  
Jeff opened one of his eyes and peered at Hurricane. "Can't you let a guy think he's sleeping?"  
  
"Do you know anything about the young lady who came down to the ring during my match tonight?" Hurricane asked. He had heard the girl's comments to The Rock. A crime fighter, he had concluded. Jeff pointed to a chair by the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, she actually rushed in and left you something there. She told me to tell you."  
  
"She rushed into a MEN'S LOCKER ROOM?!" Hurricane cried. Jeff shrugged.  
  
"Only me and Chris Jericho were in here...and you know Chris Jericho doesn't have THAT much to show to a woman. Plus I was sitting down just like I was before. So no mental scarring to worry about."  
  
Hurricane sighed, and went over to the chair Jeff had directed him to. Lying on the metal seat was an orangey-red flower and a note, which simply said "Storm". Hurricane repeated the name to himself several times, trying to make it click in his head.  
  
"Storm? What the hell do you mean, Storm?"  
  
"That's what it says on the slip of paper she left. Maybe her name's Storm."  
  
Jeff snorted. "Looks more like a Tropical Storm to me." Hurricane perked. Tropical Storm. He didn't know what it meant, but the senses told him it meant important, something vital. But why had this woman rushed to the ring to his rescue, and was she a crime fighter? The only thing he could be sure of was that he'd won a match tonight because of her, and he now owed her.  
  
***********************************  
  
"The Rock is NOT happy that some island resort FREAK came down to the ring and interfered in The Rock's match!! The Rock would have WON if he wasn't preoccupied with her!" The Rock bitched to Eric Bischoff. Raw's GM could only console the movie star.  
  
"I know, I know, Rock, but there's nothing I can do about this. We can't reverse the decision because the referee says there was nothing illegal about that chick running to the ring." Bischoff explained, trying to get The Rock to calm down.  
  
"That little bitch has some crush on that green bean The Hurricane!! The Rock heard her talk some crazy shit as if she were some superhero, and The Rock knows! The Scorpion King was the greatest superhero of all time! If that tropical ho comes down to the ring next week at any time, The Rock WILL have his revenge over her." The Rock proclaimed, punching his fist into his open palm. He stormed out of the ring, leaving Eric Bischoff to worry about other things. Like how the hell someone got onto WWE programming without his consent. 


End file.
